


2. Cocoa

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Making the Perfect Mug of Cocoa, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale calmly makes the perfect mug of cocoa.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	2. Cocoa

Aziraphale stood at the counter, his largest mug in front of him, slowly warming milk in the pan. 

“Not enough milk in there.” Crowley eyed the mug. 

Aziraphale smiled, putting two generous scoops of cocoa mix into the mug.

“You’re making mud. Chocolate mud.”

The peppermint liqueur bottle was placed next to the mug.

“ _Alcoholic_ mud.”

Milk was poured over the mix, and methodically muddled together. Aziraphale drizzled liqueur in and the paste became liquid that he swizzled, frothed, and cream-topped.

“Half and half is perfect cocoa.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide. “To whom?!”

Aziraphale sipped and smiled. “To me, darling.”


End file.
